


Butterfly

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Cleopatra, Nitocris, and Ozymandias have planned a trip together with their Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka, but things change when Ozymandias begins to have a serious conversation with Ritsuka about her worth as a person.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Butterfly

Lucky. 

Over the past year, Fujimaru Ritsuka has been incredibly lucky. From being the only Master candidate that didn’t die, to going from Singularity to Singularity, summoning vast Heroic Spirits, and in turn, defeating Goetia, Ritsuka has been lucky. 

Usually, she’s grateful for her incredible luck. Mostly when she’s attempting to summon a Servant… 

Right now, she’s questioning how lucky she is, as she stares at the three Servants in her room. 

Assassin class Servant, Cleopatra, Caster class Servant, Nitocris, and Rider class Servant, Ozymandias. The three resident pharaohs of Chaldea. 

“How dare you still be asleep, when our great Pharaoh, Ramses, has deigned to greet you himself!” Nitocris chastises. 

…..And they’re already berating her. 

“I’m sorry.” Ritsuka mummers, still half asleep. What the hell time is it anyway? She did agree to meet up with the pharaohs today but…

“You should be awake before us!” Cleopatra joins in on the chastising. “Really, you truly are a hopeless Master!” 

_Gee thanks,_ Ritsuka thinks to herself, reaching for her cellphone. 

Seven A.M. 

They weren’t supposed to meet up until eleven. 

Looking up from her phone, her eyes meet the golden irises of the Rider Servant. 

When did he move so close to her? She didn’t even feel him sit down onto her bed! 

“The sun himself has come to greet you, and yet you are still riddled with sleep.” His voice is low, as his hand finds it’s way to her shoulder. 

“O-Ozy…” It’s too damn early for this! Too early for her heart to be beating so hard, as if she’s ran a marathon during her sleep, too early for her body to forget to breathe, and it’s for sure too damn early for him to be acting weird like this! She almost misses him yelling his every word. 

“Shall I tell you of our plans for today, Master?” Ozymandias asks, those golden eyes shining the dim light of her room. 

They were going to rayshift somewhere, Cleopatra was the one who brought it up, saying that “they should go do something fun.” and that she was “tired of being cooped up on a snowy mountain with nowhere to go.” She even offered to invite Nitocris and Ozymandias. 

“You spoil her, Ozymandias,” Cleopatra says with a sigh. “How is she ever going to learn to attend to our needs as pharaohs, if you take pity on her every time she falls short as a Master?” 

“I’m doing no such thing.” The great Pharaoh counters, turning his attention back to Ritsuka. “Well, Ritsuka? Are you going to answer your pharaoh? Or are you so blinded by my brilliance that you simply cannot answer?”

Yeah, sure, that’s it. 

“Where are we going today, my Pharaoh? Did you figure out where you wanted to go?” Doing as Ozymandias asks, she can’t help but notice that his hand is still on her bare shoulder… 

Shit, she’s not wearing pajama bottoms. There’s no way that she can get out of bed, while he’s still in the room. 

“I would like to see your home country, Master!” Ozymandias exclaims. “I have been to Japan once before, but it was not long enough to truly explore the country!” 

“I have never been to Japan before either,” Nitocris explains, giving her Master a small smile. “I’m quite interested to see how you lived before you become a Master.” 

“I also heard that Japan is one of the best places to shop in the world!” Cleopatra muses. 

Japan? Okay, that’s not a terrible idea. She hasn’t been back to Japan, since the Shinjuku incident. 

“Ah! There is the Master I know! Your eyes are filled with excitement as it should be!” Ozymandias tells Ritsuka, bringing his face closer to hers. 

Shit, shit, shit. She has to be blushing at this point. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as soon as he leaned his face close to hers. 

“A-Alright. Japan it is then. Where exactly in Japan? Tokyo? Hokkaido?” Ritsuka asks, pulling her comforter closer to her body, as if the blanket will shield her from these feelings that the Rider is making her feel. 

“Kyoto.” Ozymandias simply states. “I heard from some of the Japanese Servants, that there are temples there, and hot springs as well. I am curious about which gods that your people worship.” 

Kyoto? Again, not terrible. She was half expecting him to pick Tokyo, a place as extravagant as Ozymandias himself is. 

“I haven’t been there since I was in middle school. Kyoto sounds fun.” Ritsuka tells the trio of Pharaohs. 

“Then it’s settled!” With the ears on the top of her head twitching, Nitocris glances at the Rider Servant. “My Pharaoh, shall we go tell Mash that we are ready to rayshift?” 

“You two go on ahead.” Ozymandias orders. “Master and I will be right behind you.” 

Cleopatra can’t help but sigh, as she grabs Nitocris by the hand. “You truly spoil her too much, Ozymandias.” 

Watching the two female Servants leave her room, she can’t help but wonder what Cleo meant by that. Ozymandias does the opposite of spoil her, if anything, he pushes her to be a better Master. He’s always bugging her about training, about gathering materials so that he may grow stronger. He even had the gall to ask her for a Holy Grail once. 

“Tell me, Master, how are you feeling? You almost sustained an injury yesterday, if I heard correctly.” 

“Oh, you heard about that?” Gudako asks, looking down at her wrist. “I’m alright. Luckily Robin was there to shield me before a stray attack hit me.”

His face leans in closer to her once more, causing that strange feeling to return in her body. 

“You should take better care of yourself!” He chastises. “What were you even doing on the front lines, to begin with?!” His right hand resting on her shoulder. “As Master of a Pharaoh so great as I, you need to know your worth!” 

Before Rituska can argue with the Pharaoh, he’s grabbing her by the hands and tugging her out of the bed. 

“Wait! Ozy-” Ritsuka pleads, gripping the sheets, using every ounce of her strength to resist her Servant. 

“Come, I’m using this opportunity to show you how much I value you, so that you may learn to value yourself!” 

He’s not listening to her. He’s not listening to her at all! Her grip is weakening fast. 

One more tug, and her grip is all but gone, her body unwillingly pulled out of her warm bed, the only thing shielding her from this now awkward situation. 

“I’m not wearing pants, Ramses!” Gudako exclaims, her face quickly turning pink, her hands attempting to pull down the slightly over-sized t-shirt over her panties. 

The Pharaoh frowns, his eyes drifting down to his Masters's pale legs, managing to steal a glance at her thighs before she’s calling his name again. 

“It’s just your legs, Master.” Ozymandias points out. “I see them all the time in that fabric you wish to call a “skirt.” 

That may be, but this is different! Completely different! Him seeing her in her miniskirt is one thing but this-

“Don’t tell me that you’re actually embarrassed? Ozymandias asks, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “Do you not know the worth of your body?” 

“Of course I’m embarrassed!” Ritsuka shoots back. What a dumb question to ask! The Rider has the body of a god, and she has the body of an average Japanese girl, they are not the same. They aren’t even on the same planet, or even in the same dimension! 

Her breath hitches as her Servant draws closer to her. Hasn’t he gotten his fill of teasing her?! 

“A-Anyway, lemme get changed and I’ll-” 

Suddenly, he presses his forehead against Ritsuka’s, closing the gap in between them. 

“Are you unhappy that I’ve chosen to give you the attention that you so rightfully deserve, Ritsuka?” That silky smooth voice of his, asks, arms snaking around her waist, as if to prevent her from running away from both him and the conversation. 

Damn him. 

“That’s not i-it…” Gudako whispers, meeting his golden eyes. Okay, time to calm down now! Gudako tells herself, all the while her heart races, “I like spending time with you.”

“Then what is the issue?! Tell me honestly, Master. You should be overjoyed that I, Ozymandias, have chosen to shower you with affections!” 

She is. It’s just….

“You make me nervous.” 

“Hm?”

“Y-Your eyes for starters…” Ritsuka begins, if she wasn’t embarrassed before, she sure is now, “You’re so beautiful and I’m, well, plain.” 

Normally, Ozymandias would tell her how right she is about his looks. He would tell her how of course he’s beautiful, he’s like the sunrise and sunset. Yet a frown paints his face, as if he couldn’t believe the words that she just uttered. 

“You do not think you’re beautiful, Ritsuka?” 

“Huh?” A bit confused at his question, she replies honestly, “Compared to you, whose like the sun, I’m a far off-planet. I’m more like Pluto who isn’t even a planet anymore if I’m comparing myself to you!” Gudako jokes, laughing a bit. 

“This isn’t a laughing matter, Master.” Ozymandias, states seriously, “You, who have bested Goetia, and have saved humanity with the help of myself, truly don’t understand your worth do you?” 

“What-”

“It would seem I must show you quite plainly how much I value you.” 

In a flash, her back meets the blankets on her bed, her eyes look upwards, as the Rider towers over her. 

“Ozy, w-wait a minute!” Gudako stammers, looking towards the closed door, before looking back up at Ozymandias. 

“Nitocris and Cleopatra wouldn’t dare leave without me.” 

That’s not what she’s worried about at all! 

In an instant, his lips slam onto hers, ceasing any and all thoughts racing through her mind. 

Her eyes shut, as she finds herself kissing him back, taking in the slightly sweet taste lingering on his tongue, no doubt from his morning coffee, that Arthur probably made him.

“Well, Master?” Ozymandias starts, breaking their kiss, allowing his Master a moment of reprieve, “Do you understand now, the feelings I have, and the same feelings that I demand in return from you?” 

Truthfully she doesn’t understand anything that’s going on, as Ozymandias shrugs off his black tank-top, throwing it next to her, on her bed. 

She can’t help but wonder how many other women have looked up at him the exact same way she is right now. As a man with many wives, this is natural to him. Her though? This is completely unnatural, no one has ever made her feel this way before, so much so that is hard to describe out loud.

Raising her body up a bit, it’s her that initiates their kiss this time, she can feel him smirk against her lips, her hands attempting to bring his body closer to hers, if that’s possible.

Ozymandias a man of many words, has always talked about how actions are more important than simple words after all.

His hand travels down to her chest, groping her breast through the fabric, sending heat between her legs. She makes an annoyed sound in between their kisses, before the sound of fabric tearing rings through the room like a gunshot. 

Ritsuka brings a hand down to her stomach, feeling her bare skin instead of the shirt she was wearing. 

He tore it clean in two, she realizes.

“Ramses!” Gudako exclaims, hearing him chuckle in response, his tongue licking her earlobe sending a wave of pleasure through her body. 

“It is fine.” Ozymandias tells her, his eyes scanning her body, making her feeling even more exposed, “I can see your beautiful body, now no? Well,” His hand moves further down, stopping at her panties, “Except for this being in the way.” His finger lazily strokes her through her panties, feeling how soaked she is for him, causing her to let out a moan.

“Oh? Do you like that, Master?” Ozymandias asks, a hint of smugness in his voice, “I like those sounds coming from you.” 

That makes one of them! She didn’t even know she could make those sounds! Still, she can’t deny that whatever he’s doing to her does feel good. It feels incredible actually. 

“O-Ozy…” Ritsuka breathes out, her hand going to her breast, causing the normally composed pharaoh to suck in a breath.

“What do you want, Master? I want you to say it out loud.” Ozymandias demands, pulling her panties down to her ankles. 

Jerk, he knows damn well what she wants! Why does she have to say it?!

“Please…” Ritsuka chokes out, “I want you to touch me like you were doing before.” 

“Like this?” Ozymandias questions rhetorically, his finger rubbing circles around her clit, causing her back to arch against him. 

“Fuck!” Gudako curses, squeezing her breast, as Ozymandias slips a finger inside her. 

Her desire coats his finger, as he slips another finger inside, “You’ve never touched yourself before?”

“N-N-No…” Ritsuka stammers, her breathing becoming more rapid with each pump of his fingers. 

It’s as he thought then. She’s a virgin. 

“Shall I make you feel even better than this?” All at once removing his fingers, as Ritsuka whines.

What is he talking about? 

Looking up, she realizes the rest of his clothes dematerialized in that short amount of time, his erect cock pressing against her thigh. 

“I will be gentle.” He promises, his lips claiming hers in a messy kiss, as he rubs his cock against her a few times, lubricating it, before slowly working it into her. 

Gods, he’s so big, it feels like she’s being broken in two, her hands grip his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, as he allows her a moment to get used to his size. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Gudako admits, as she brushes some strands of hair away from her Servants face. 

“You’re beautiful. If you were born in my time, I would have taken you as one of my wives.”

Gudako can’t help but laugh at that statement. 

“What is so funny?”

“I find that statement hard to believe when I’m-”

“As beautiful as the moon.” Ozymandias interrupts her, “What more must I do to get you to understand that I care for you?”

Ritsuka doesn’t have time to respond, before he begins to move, albeit very slowly. 

“R-Ramses,” Ritsuka calls weakly. 

“Again.” Ramses demands, placing a kiss on her neck, “Call my name again. Tell me what you feel right now.” 

What she feels right now? Too much. Everything is too much. His words, the way he looks, the way he’s making her feel. 

It’s all too much for her.

“Ramses!” She exclaims, “Harder.”

His hips move against her harder, as her hands rest on his chest, unable to say anything smart, through her moans. 

Ozymandias lets out his own curse, as he watches her full breasts bounce with every movement of his, his hands exploring every inch of exposed skin, as she lay a moaning mess against him. 

He catches her in another kiss, his tongue moving in time with hers, a low moan escapes him, as he feels her tighten around him. She’s close, he can feel it. His own pleasure reaching its peak. 

“Take all of me.” He demands, setting his own harsh pace, “ _Ritsuka.”_ He hisses.

“I-I’m going….” Another moan, she’s sure someone can hear them if they’re walking by her door, “Cum with me.” 

Pressing his lips against hers, in a kiss that made her heart skip a beat, his hips snap against hers, her orgasm hitting her like a truck, overwhelming her body with the new sensation. Calling her name once more, the pharaoh reaches his own peak, coming deep within her, as she milks his cock for every drop. 

As they both come down from their high, Ramses pulls out from her, with a whine from his Master. 

“You are like a caterpillar Master, if you would just break out of your shell, you would see how beautiful you are.” Ozymandias tells her, as he helps Ritsuka sit up, “I suppose must take up the task in helping you break out from your shell.” 

“Ozy?” Ritsuka asks, not sure she’s following along, there’s one thing for sure though, if whatever he’s saying means that he’ll stay by her side, then she’s more than happy. 


End file.
